


开始恋爱吧！ #02 名为樱井〇宏的奇怪修罗场

by PortiaPrussia



Series: 开始恋爱吧！ [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PortiaPrussia/pseuds/PortiaPrussia
Summary: 原作衍生轻喜剧日常，私设可能注意。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Merlin | Caster
Series: 开始恋爱吧！ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653262
Kudos: 4





	开始恋爱吧！ #02 名为樱井〇宏的奇怪修罗场

**Author's Note:**

> 原作衍生轻喜剧日常，私设可能注意。

**“御主……御主……”梅林压着嗓子在咕哒耳边轻喊，舌尖有意无意地触碰着小巧的耳垂，手上不安分的探进咕哒水手服的裙底。**  
**咕哒红着脸有气无力地推拒着，“梅林……不行……那里……现在不行……因为……”**

**御主的房门突然被推开，金发从者立在门边，淡淡地用他王子般的声音问着，“你们，在做什么？”**  
**如果忽略那种贵气感的buff，他的声线与梅林的无限重合着，名为亚瑟·潘多拉贡的从者。**

**来自本不相融的两个世界的从者，对彼此即陌生又熟悉。他们在狭小黑暗的房间里隔着御主对望着，眼神里是欲望与克制、挑衅与嫉妒、占有与觊觎的冲突。**

**“所以说了嘛！因为亚瑟要来我的房间报道！！！”咕哒借机推开梅林，一头扎进被子里。**

**要问为什么会出现这种自动规制级别的画面，又为什么会出现这样诡异的修罗场，还得从头说起——**

**自从许下第二个愿望开始，咕哒就开始有意无意地避着梅林。**

**不过要说完全避着，那是根本不可能的吧。毕竟是迦勒底加班排行榜第二的从者，这点自信梅林还是有的。**  
**但御主这种行为具体的表现就是，一起出战的时候总是不让自己进行战斗攻击，只是下令让自己协助同行从者，还是那种吃干抹净就把自己扔进后续替补里的那种“渣男”操作。**  
**为什么会这样呢？**

**当然，这一切都是来自the·常常吃干抹净就跑·梅林做贼心虚的视角。**

**立香的视角这一切则是大不相同。**

**一般情况下，找对方讨要巧克力是代表着喜欢对吧。**  
**对吧？……**  
**其实一般人类的喜欢真的很简单，心动的瞬间可能连一秒都不到，也许是因为对方干净的笑容，因为正中红心的外表，因为彼此依偎的温暖，也许因为感到被爱。**

**嘛，虽然由于种种原因，时间既不是情人节，梅林也不同于一般人类，这种妄想怎么都是不切实际的。**  
**但藤丸立香的心理防线已经是红色警戒状态了。**  
**像是已经决堤的洪水一样挽留不住，不管如何暗示自己“梅林绝对不可能是出于那种原因啦”，都止不住地想要喜欢。**

**这是，未曾踏足的恋爱情节对吧，在这个远离日常的迦勒底，第一次有了心动的感觉。**  
**咕哒想尽力克制这种情感，至少要给她一点缓冲适应期吧。**

**毕竟，对方是梅林呢。**

**但是从来没有恋爱经历的JK单恋就是这样子吧。**  
**见到心仪的男孩子会脸红不知所措，说话都磕巴，行动快于思考的速度，连对方的眼睛都不敢直视。**

**不行不行，藤丸立香，你要打起精神来，这可是修炼场啊！**

**用手拍拍自己的脸颊，试图从这种恋爱JK的心情中跳出来，恢复到御主藤丸立香的身份中，一个崴脚就跌在身后从者的怀抱中。**  
**本来钝感的脑袋还能下意识反应地说一句“谢谢”，这个花香味和声音……“御主，战斗中不能分心哦❤”**

**呆毛警觉地立起，不理会对方的抗议，立即把梅林编排进替补企图掩盖什么。**

**烧红的脸颊和慌张的眼神还是落入了阿周那眼里。**  
**自尊心过剩的从者傲娇地哼了一声，背过身去进入了战斗状态，新加入战斗的埃尔梅罗二世倒是很贴心地把围巾解下披在立香的头上，好让她的脸可以缩在厚厚的围巾后面。**

**完全御主失格了，藤丸立香。**

**御主对梅林避而不见已经是整个迦勒底心照不宣的秘密。至于原因就众说纷纭了。**  
**什么梅林偷藏御主的材料和圣杯，梅林偷溜进御主梦里做某些R18的事被抓到了，梅林变成某种小动物赖在御主房间里企图博取同情心结果被发现了……**

**某不愿透露姓名的梦魇听到表示这几个建议很不错，下次可以试一试。**

**大概是自己明显到连钝感的花仙子都意识到了吧。**  
**想想有点郁结，梅林已经很久没有出现在她的梦里了，态度也由最初的死缠烂打变成默默退开。**  
**说到底还是自己太贪心了，得到一口就会想要第二口，想要召唤出梅林的心情不知不觉因为他的到来，变成了想要和他黏在一起，想要……成为恋人。**

**咕哒心虚到做菜切到手指，卫宫就一脸事态紧急地要带她去医务室，嘟着嘴打诨说这种小伤贴个创口贴就好了，立马被光速赶来的南丁格尔包扎到无法继续下厨的地步。**

**要说在厨房的原因，大概是两个月前说的梦话“想做手工巧克力”被准备夜袭的the·人妻·小玉藻偷听到了，于是联合卫宫妈妈一起为立香展开了人妻修行（卫宫版本：厨艺培训）。**

**说到底自己为什么要说那种梦话呀？！太丢脸了。**  
**想做手工巧克力，不就是第二个愿望的内容吗，而且肯定被他听到了吧，肯定，毕竟是在梦境中无所不能的家伙。**

**唔……丢脸丢脸丢脸。一边觉得丢脸，一边也在准备手工巧克力，毕竟情人节快要到了嘛，作为给辛苦陪伴她的从者们的礼物，她也应该好好为他们准备。**

**其实梅林乖乖地安分守己的原因也是如此。自从听到御主连做梦都在说要做手工巧克力的时候，他的心情就不同于从前了，像是荒寂了几千年的土壤里突然萌生出了一株小绿芽，梅林心尖第一次感到那种痒痒的感觉。**

**御主梦里的味道也变得奇怪了，想要偷吃她的布丁，想要晚上偷偷钻进她的被子里，想要趁她出门在她房间里藏着各种花香味的香薰，之前觉得无聊的御主日常也津津有味的偷窥了起来。**

**“成长为了了不起的变态呀”。**  
**圆桌团的诸位骑士们予以这样中肯的评价，梅林也觉得自己变得不正常起来。但即使如此，也学着圆桌骑士们礼貌地保持绅士般的距离，静悄悄地倒数着日子等待着情人节的来临。**

**直到零点钟声敲响，立香已经送完所有巧克力，在被窝里熟睡了，梅林依然没有等到属于他的那一份巧克力。**  
**不可能的吧，整个迦勒底每个从者都收到了，尽管御主送出的好像都是义理巧克力，还被一些从者解读（自我暗示）为“御主是为了避免他们争风吃醋才一视同仁的”。**

**但连义理巧克力都没有的话，是不是也太可怜了一点。**  
**像是校园里直到放学回家都没有收到哪怕一份义理巧克力的男生，梅林对这个现代节日的感情由憧憬急转直下变成讨厌。**

**仔细想想，送巧克力这个要求好像还是他提出来的吧！**  
**情人节，是坏文明！**

**梅林缩在贤王房间里的被炉里，偏着头闷闷不乐，一副再也打不起精神的样子，这个时候吉尔伽美什异常温柔地安qi慰pian他，“不是还有白色情人节吗”。**  
**缺乏某些不重要常识的梅林又活了过来，“对呀，御主应该是准备到那天单独送我一份吧”，转头看到不宜吃甜食的老年人吧唧吧唧地啃着巧克力心头又是气。**

**说起来，路过管制室时，那个一贯空荡荡的桌面上，似乎也有一盒巧克力。**

**直到白色情人节的前夕，梅林非但没有等来一丝丝巧克力的消息（御主再也没进过厨房），而且还听说会有一位自己的熟人会来。**

**熟人，熟，人。**  
**啊啊，是尤瑟那家伙吗，不对不对之前在特异点的时候完全没听说过这回事呀。**  
**可能是圆桌骑士的某一位吧，这么想想迦勒底里阿尔托莉雅的圆桌团冷清许多呢。**  
**等等，与其说是圆桌，不会是阿尔托莉雅吧，毕竟那家伙的亚种一个接一个地来报道了。怎么办，the·弱小无助但能加班·梅林的天敌又要增生了。**

**至此，梅林依然没有采取过任何行动，直到从达芬奇那里听闻御主难以自持地购买了大量魔法石头去召唤新从者。**

**御主那家伙，把我忘了吗？！是把我忘了吗？！**  
**脑中迅速构思好一套偷袭方案的梅林暗戳戳地躲进了御主的房间，既然如此，那就先吃干抹净吧！**

**立香也在为这件事情烦恼着，其实情人节的时候有背着卫宫妈妈和小玉藻偷偷给梅林准备了巧克力，还是令人脸红的心形巧克力，撒了过多的坚果，加了过多糖霜和装饰的巧克力变得毫无美感可言。**  
**不知不觉就变成这样夸张的样式了，说是义理巧克力根本说不通的吧。这个外表，一眼就看得出来——是本命巧克力呀。**

**二月十四日，对于咕哒来说，同样是很煎熬的一日。**  
**一整天都纠结在“送与不送”的两个选项当中，最终还是失去了勇气。**  
**也怪自己太笨吧，本命巧克力送不出去，连义理巧克力也忘了多准备一份。包装精美的手工本命巧克力最终被藏在冰箱冷藏室最底层的角落里，躺了一个月。**

**既没有勇气送出，也不舍得扔掉，这也许就是她对这份心意的无措。**

**听说新从者是另一个世界线里的骑士王，咕哒还是充满了好奇。是王子般的人物吗，想想昨晚还赖在餐厅的阿尔托莉雅们就觉得不可思议，直到在召唤阵前，听到那位从者的声音。**  
**这不就是梅林的声音吗？！**  
**像骑士一样风度翩翩，又有王者的气度和威压。简直就像是，为所有女性量身定制的梦中情人一样！！！（黑线删除）**  
**来吧！我的回合！**

**亚瑟是一位值得信任的从者，同时也是曾经生而为人的骑士王。既然是人，便也不能摆脱七情六欲，纵然与圆桌团的骑士一样绅士而克己，终归只是对自我行为的约束，却无法操纵自己的内心。**

**对于御主藤丸立香的看法，比起喜欢，更抢先一步的是可怕的占有欲，尽管从来都妥帖地将这一面的自己藏好，但在御主房间发现和她抱在一起的梅林时，这种心情就愈发地难以忍耐难以平静。**

**梅林。**

**亚瑟当然对这个名字不能再熟悉了，只是形象与性格和自己所熟悉的那一位相差甚远，连心性都更加难以捉摸了。**

**才来到迦勒底的时候就打过照面，后来也对种种传闻心生顾忌，大概是因为听说御主在他来的第一天就给了他圣杯，或是因为自己与他的渊源，或是……因为相似的声音。**

**白色情人节的时候，被御主叫去房间，本来是暗自按压着欣喜的心情，在推门而入的一刹就落至冰点。尽管咕哒将梅林推开了，亚瑟还是没法办法忽略那个眼神，像是胜利者的炫耀。**

**咕哒把准备好的义理巧克力和圣杯一并交给亚瑟，“那个，想着虽然有些晚了，还是应该给你的。节日快乐~”这一刻还是难以抑制的充满幸福，却也仍是克制地单膝跪地轻吻了咕哒的手背。**

**看着缩在墙角生闷气的梅林，背过咕哒露出了相似的胜利者的炫耀。**

**（那个骑士王，比阿尔托莉雅还可怕啊！！！）**

**咕哒拍拍裙子，也跟着梅林蹲坐在房间的角落。仿佛安慰他一般，扯了扯他的斗篷衣角，有些害羞地说，“那个……我没有想到梅林会……”**

**“所以呢，我的巧克力？”梅林扭过头不去看咕哒，却也忍不住用余光偷偷瞟，咕哒紧张地捏着裙子，纠结着该如何解释这件事。“连义理巧克力也没有吗……”**

**终于听出了梅林语气中的失落感，咕哒的感应器得出了一个不得了的判断。难道说。**

**“有……有哦。”还是不好意思说那是本命巧克力，只能支支吾吾地回答，“其实一个月之前做好了，但是，放在冷藏室里，忘记了……”**

**太拙劣了，这个谎言。怎么会忘记这种事情啊，明明每个人都有送，怎么会漏掉独享圣杯（曾经）的梅林呢。**  
**发现对方好像也听出不对劲，但好在梅林也没有追究，只是问了一句“现在还在冷藏室吗”，得到肯定答复之后就跑了。**

**怎么办。他要去取巧克力了吗。看到的时候一定会发现的。咕……**

**咕哒思考三秒之后，立即关门、锁门、关灯、睡觉，一气呵成。**

**至于梅林，终于找到冷藏一个月的手工巧克力的时候，瞬间理解了这个巧克力的不同。**  
**毕竟自己也是抢过吉尔伽美什的（施舍）的义理巧克力的。这根本，就是本命巧克力吧。**

**特意拿着心形巧克力跑到卡美洛休息室，一颗一颗在亚瑟面前吃掉。虽说看上去是很重的心意，但这个用料过于丰富，还是把梅林呛得不行。**

**（根本就吃不惯人类的食物吧！这家伙！）**

**当然，梅林是听不到亚瑟内心的声音的。但是可以从表情判断出一点什么，他已经不再是曾经的KY了，另一个阿尔托莉雅世界的梅林，第一次见到骑士王的另一副醋意十足的面孔呢。**

**果不其然，即使睡觉还是逃不掉。梅林腻腻歪歪地跑到她的梦境里来了。**

**“那个巧克力，应该已经过期了吧！！！笨蛋梅林！”**

**既然是在梦境（自己的领域）里，那么就，把刚才没有说完的话继续说完，把刚才没有做完的事继续做完❤**

**情人节，是好文明！**

**“立香立香~我要开始许第三个愿望了！”**

**“咕……啾。”**


End file.
